Wildest Dreams
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Sekuelnya berlanjut, adaptasi dati lagu y Taylor Swift -Wildeast Dreams- mudah mudahan minna-san suka ya? / Ayolah Suke, temani aku jalan jalan / kau manja sekali dobe? / Everywhere, asalkan kau menemaniku...


**Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **FemNaruto x Sasuke**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin Typo, dan gak sesuai sama selera para readers sekalian.**

 **Don't Like, Don'r Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **He said let's get out of this town**

 **Drive out of the city**

 **Away from the crowds**

 **I thought heaven can't help me noe**

 **Nothing lasts forever**

 **But this is gonna take me down**

 **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**

 **He's so bad but he does it so well**

 **I can see the end as it begins**

 **My one condition is**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Sasuke, ayo kita pergi jalan jalan aku bosan", rengeknya padaku.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Everywhere, asalkan kau menemaniku."

"Kau manja sekali akhir akhir ini dobe", gurauku.

"Suke, kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?"

"Baiklah"

Sudah tiga bulan aku berada di Ame mengurus bengkel cabang milikku yang baru dibuka dua bulan yang lalu. Dan Naruko menjadi rekan bisnisku. Entahlah akhir akhir ini dia begitu manja, mungkin karena hanya aku yang dia kenal disini. Tapi aku bisa mengenal sisi childiesnya yang sangat manja. Aku tak keberatan. Sungguh.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, ada apa kau tiba tiba ingin pergi, hm?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan keramaian Sasuke, aku butuh refreshing"

"Jadi kau mau pergi kemana sekarang, kita punya waktu dua hari sebelum kembali lusa nanti"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Kiri saja?"

"Disana tak ada tempat rekreasi, hanya ada fila dikaki gunung"

"Makanya aku ingin pergi kesana!"

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam menggunakan kapal laut membuatku sedikit merasakan ketenangan saat melihat birunya air laut yang mengingatkanku pada mata sappier milik Naruto. Entahlah, ini bahkan hampir lima tahun kepergiannya tapi aku masih saja merasakan kerinduan yang dalam pada sosoknya.

Aku tak merasa kesepian seprti dulu, semenjak Naruko hadir dalam kehidupanku. Meskipun mereka kembar tapi mereka berbeda. Sifat mereka berbeda. Mereka sama tapi bertolak belakang. Naruto yang cenderung ceroboh, tidak peka dan sangat teledor dan bodoh sangat membuatku sering menanggalkan ke-Uchihaan-ku.

Sedangkan Naruko, membuatku segan. Cara dia berbicara, bersikap, dan juga etitude yang selalu ditunjukkannya, menunjukkan jika dia adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh dan tak pernah mnganggap remeh masalah sekecil apapun. Sangat bertolak belakang namun saling melengkapi. Terkadang takdir selalu bicara tak seperti apa yang kita rencanakan.

Jika sebelum Naruto pergi, ia sudah bertemu dengan Naruko pasti dia sangat bahagia dan bertingkah konyol. Namun kekonyolan yang ditunjukkannya selalu bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Mereka seperti dua sisi mata uang yang bertolak belakang namun saling melengkapi. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Kau tahu Suke, jika didunia ini tidak ada yang abadi", serunya padaku.

"Ya, itu benar. Semuanya akan datang dan pergi sesuai dengan apa yang telah dituliskan. Kenapa kau tiba tiba bicara seperti itu?"

"Eem, aku takut tak bisa menahan perasaanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah berjanji agar tak menyukai lelaki yang telah mencintai gadis lain. Tapi perasaanku terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya aku takut tak bisa melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain."

Aku mengernyit. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?', batinku.

"Aku menyukain seorang pemuda yang begitu mncintai gadisnya yang telah lama pergi"

Aku terus mendengarkan dan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun sebenarnya hatiku sedikit merasa kecewa. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya perasaan itu membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

"Lalu, mengapa kau takut jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Karena dia menyukai gadis lain, meskipun gadis itu tak lagi hidup didunia ini."

'Apa maksudnya itu aku? Pede sekali aku ini', aku membatin.

" Dan aku menyukainya lebih dari apapun, dan aku telah jatuh dalam sumpahku sendiri. Menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke?"

Aku memandang langit luas dengan semburat senja yang menghiasi dengan indahnya. Aku memikirkan ucapan Naruko, dan menurutku...

"Kau dan perasaanmu itu tidak salah, karena cinta tak akan datang begitu saja jika tak ada sebuah alasan. Hidup ini adalah sebuah alasan untuk dijalani bukan? Sebuah pilihan yang kita ambil bisa menentukan masa depan yang akan kita hadapi. Tapi sebuah alasan membuat kita menjadikan hidup sebagai tumpuan untuk terus menjalaninya."

" Kau benar, aku menyukainya karena sebuah alasan. Alasan itu karena aku menginginkan sosok pria yang mencintai gadisnya dengan sepenuh hati."

 **Naruko's POV...**

Kau terlalu menyilaukanku, Suke. Aku menyukaimu. Kau begitu tinggi, tak bisa kuraih dengan mudah karena perasaanmu pada Naruto. Kau begitu tampan dan membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku tak bisa menjangkaumu, karena hatimu milik Naruto. Seandainya kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi tidak, sepertinya banyak alasan yang membuatmu menyukaiku. Seperti aku mirip dengan Naruto, mungkin.

Ya itu mungkin saja. Tapi aku tak ingin alasan seperti itu. Itu seperti aku hidup dalam bayang bayang Naruto. Hanya ada satu alasan yang aku inginkan. Kau melihatku seperti Kau melihat diriku bukan Naruto.

 **Naruko's POV End...**

 **°••°••°**

 **Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sun set babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest**

 **dreams**

 **Wildest dreams**

 **.**

 **.**

Peluh bercucuran, tubuhku mengisi kekosongan tubuh Naruko. Dia menggeliat dibawahku, mencengkram pundakku dan menggumamkan namaku. Aku kira ini mimpi, tapi tidak ini nyata. Sungguh, ini nyata.

Aku fikir ucapannya bukan ditujukan untukku. Tapi dia mengucapkan itu dengan melihat kedalam mataku. Seakan menuntut dan mendominasi, tapi kau tahu jika seorang Uchiha tifak bosa didominasi oleh siapapun. Dan sekarang aku yang memegang kendali.

Raut wajahnya yang menggoda, liukan tubuhnya, aroma yang menguar dari keringatnya, begitu memabukanku. Aku tak peduli jika ini masih ditempat terbuka. Aku menyatu dengannya dibawah langit sore yang memayungi aktififas menyenangkan ini. Ukh, rasanya masih terasa diremas dan mmbuat nafsuku terus menggebu.

Meskipun ini sudah yang kesekian, tapi rasanya aku masih belum puas untuk terus menyiksanya dengan rasa nikmat. Saat dia menyerukan namaku, aku merasa senang karena perasaanku terbalas. Sungguh aku bahagia sekarang.

 **Flashback On...**

Naruko mengenakan dres baby blue yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang digerai seperti bayangan mentari diatas riak air. Begitu indah bagaikan lukisan hidup yang terlihat nyata.

"Suke, apa aku salah telah mencintai pria yang telah mencintai Nee-san ku?"

"Apa maksudmu Naru?"

"Jujur saja, aku mencintaimu. Aku mnyukaimu karena keteguhan hatimu mncintai Nee-sanku. Aku merasa tak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan gadis pinkys itu"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, tapi aku merasa senang akhirnya perasaanku terbalas. Tapi Aku tak ingin mengakui perasaanku langsung, sepertinya sedikit mempermainkannya akan terasa menyenangkan.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi aku tak percaya"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Suke?"

Dengan perlahan Naruko membalik badannya dan berjalan ke arahku. Dengan mata sayu, dan sinar mentari yang mulai terbenam menambah kesan romance. Surai blonde miliknya berayun terterpa angin pantai yang menyejukkan.

Dengan perlahan tangannya membelai wajahku, terasa berdesir didarahku fan membuatku ingin menerkamnya. Tapi harusku tahan, biar dia yang memulai.

"Kau mrnginginkanku, Suke?"

"Hn"

"Sentuh aku Suke, jamahi aku!"

Dia meliukkan tubuhnya didepan tubuhku. Dia benar benar merangsang gairahku. Hey, ini membuatku lupa siapa diriku. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Suke, do you love me?"

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, mennyibakkan surai blondenya agar aku bisa leliasa mengakses leher jenjangnya. Aku sedikit menjilatnya dan menggodanya dengan hembusan nafas beratku.

"Eeeengmh..."

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Kau belum menjawabku!"

"I Love you, Princess"

Dia berbalik dan menampakan senyum indah menawan, Naruko memegangi pundakku dan mnciumku. Awalnya terasa lembut, tapi perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi sling menuntut untuk mendominasi. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan dikendalikan falam hal apapun.

Perlahan dia mencoba membuka kemeja yang kukenakan, dan mengelus dada bidangku perlahan, menciumnya dan sedikit menggigit di sebelah aerola milikku. Itu mrmbuatku semakin merasakan hawa panas dalam tubuhku. Ku lihat dia menyeringai, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Tapi, dia turun dan berhenti dengan dengan posisi terduduk diatas pasir pantai. Aku menopang tubuhku pada cap mobil yang aku parkir trpat dibelakangku. Dia mulai membuka kancing celana ku dan menurunkannya. Tapi tak ku biarkan.

Terlihat tak suka, aku mengikuti posisi Naruko terduduk. Kemudian menariknya agar dia duduk diatas pangkuanku.

"Kau terlalu cepat memulainya, Princess"

Aku melumat bibir ranumnya, dan Naruko membalas dengan duduk dipangkuanku dengan menghadap padaku, memberikan akses lebih untukku menjamah tubuhnya. Tak kulepaskan kesempatan itu. Tapi aku manfaatkan dngan srbaik mungkin untuk membuatnya puas dan menjadikannya hanya milikku.

Naruko meremas suraiku. Aku membuka tali pada pundaknya, menurunkan drees babyblue yang dikenakannya sebatas perut. Aku menikamati setiap lekukan tubuhnya, Dia begitu agresif dan membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Kau menginginkannya, Princess?"

"Ya, berikan segala yang kau punya untukku Suke. Dan aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu. I Give you what you like", serunya.

"Give me everyting to night, princess!"

"Youre wish, is my Comand. Sir!"

 **Flashback Off...**

"Suke, kau harus berjanji padaku!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, katakanlah!"

"Kau milikku, begitupun juga aku. Kau harus terus bersamaku, kau harus mengingatku. Meskipun itu hanya dalam mimpimu"

"Kau tahu, Kau selalu berada dalam fikiranku selama ini. Aku dann segala yang ada padaku, itu milikmu Naruko. Always"

"Promise?"

"Promised"

Dan aku tak membiarkannya istidahat lebih lama, aku menginginkannya lagi. Dan lagi.

 **°••°••°**

 **I say no one has to know what we do**

 **His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room**

 **And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever**

 **But this is getting good now**

 **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**

 **He's so bad but he does it so well**

 **And when we've had our very last kiss**

 **But my last request is**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang dan Naruko masih tertidur dalam dekapanku. Dia begitu memabukkanku. Tak pernah aku merasakan kepuasan seperti saat melakukannya dengan Naruko. Dia bagaikan morvin dengan labelku sendiri. Aku rasa mungkin saat ini hanya aku dan Naruko yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi jika Sakura mengetahui ini, aku sangat senang. Karena mungkin dia akan berhwnti menggangguku. Peluh masih menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat merah dan lelah, bibirnya masih terlihat bengkak karena ulahku. Aku tak perduli. Itu membuatku srmakin ingin mengecapkan sekali lagi. Tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi kain tipis yang digunakan untuk alas duduk kami dipantai hanya mampu menutupi tubuh polosnya sebatas dada hingga sebagian pahanya.

Oh Kami-sama, dia masih begitu menggodaku meskipun dengan kondisi yang terlelap. Itu membuat nafsuku naik. Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerangnya lagi.

Aku putuskan untuk mengenakan kembali pakaianku. Dab keluar dari mobil. Dengan hanya mengenakan ccelana prndek dan kemeha yang tak aku kancingkan aku mlihat langit malam dipantai. Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Menyejukkan.

Dia sungguh membuatku tak bisa menahan gejolak biologis tubuhku. Dia begitu mengejutkanku. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengisi hidupku. Mungkin Naruko akan menjadi gadis terakhir untukku. Semoga saja.

"Suke..."

"Hn."

Naruko memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggungku.

"Kau meninggalkanku"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyerangmu saat kau lengah, dobe"

"Kau tahu, aku kelah karena kau!"

"Ya, aku tahu"

Saat aku berbalik pandanganku dimanjakan dengan tubuh Naruko yang masih mengenakan kain yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya saat tertidur.

"Kau menggodaku, Hm?"

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi, Suke"

Nampaklah pemandangan morvin milikku, dan aku tak menunggu lama untuk kembali menikmatinya. Lagi.

 **°••°••°**

 **You see me in hindsight**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 **Burn it down**

 **Some day when you leave me**

 **Kelak saat kau tinggalkan aku**

 **I bet these memories hunt you around**

 **Kuberani bertaruh, kenangan ini akan menghantuimu**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko telah tinggal bersamaku, dan selalu membuatku ingin menjamahinya. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak bosan dengan apa yang kami lakukan sepanjang malam. Aku selalu melihatnya tertidur dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dan terlihat bahagia dengan semuanya yang telah kami lewati.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi dan entah mengapa Sakura berada diapartemenku pagi ini. Saat kubuka pintu, Sakura langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemenku dan menarik lenganku. Pintu yang masih terbuka tertutup langsung tertutup karena Sakura menutupnya dengan membalikkan posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku merindukanmu Suke!"

"Kau gila?"

"Ya aku gila karenamu Suke, maka jadilah milikku lagi"

"Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku sadar Suke. aku menginginkanmu"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Sakura langsung menciumku. Dia srmakin menuntut dan berusaha untuk menyentuhku. Ini salah. Aku mendorongnya hingga terduduk disofa dan aku menunjukkan aura tak suka padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu Suke, kau milikku"

Dengan suara mendesis Sakura kembali memelukku dan menuntutku untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi amataku membulat saat Naruko keluar kamar dan melihat Sakura yang berusaha untuk membuka akses pada mulutku.

Naruko langsung berlari menarik lengan Sakura hingga menabrak tembok disampingnya. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Naruko, yang hanya terbalut kain satin yang melilit tubuhnya. Langsung menatap sinis dan menerjang Naruko.

Sakura menjambak menampar dan juga memukul Naruko. Aku tak tinggal dia, aku menghempaskan Sakura yang terduduk diatas tubuh Naruko yang terjatuh kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?"

"Aku memberikan pelajaran pada gadis jalang yang mencoba merebutmu dariku!"

"Kau gila? Naruko bukan gadis jalang. Tapi kau gadis brengsek"

"Ya aku brengsek, dan Kau lelaki brengsek milikku!", Sakura menunjuk wajahku. Aku tak perduli. Dan...

 **PLAaaaaaaaak...**

"Kau bilang Suke milikmu?"

"Ya dia milikku"

"Kau fikir Sasuke menginginkan gadis sepertimu?"

"Aku tak perduli"

"Kau hanya gadis egois yang gila"

"Dan kau hanya gadis penggangu setelah Naruto mati!"

"Diam!", aku menampar Sakura dengan keras. Dan aku tak perduli.

"Sasuke"

"Kau bilang Naruto pengganggu? Kau kuoa siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari insiden itu? Siapa yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu? Dan sekarang kau bilang Naruto gadis pengganggu?"

"Ya dia hanya benalu dalam keluarga Taka, terutama untukku. Karena dia aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Dan setelah dia mati, kukira kau akan melihatku. Tapi kau malah memilih gadis jalang yang serupa dengan Naruto? Aku yang seharusnya kau pilih Sasuke!"

Sekilas aku melihat raut wajah Naruko yang menahan amarah. Aku mengerti.

"Kau fikit aku tak tahu ulahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memotong kabel rem mobil Naruto, kau kira aku tak tak tahu?"

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Tidak,karena aku melihat kau melakukan itu dan aku kira kau hanya mengecek mobil Naruto saat sebelum balapan itu terjadi. Tapi setelah kecelakaan itu aku tahu. Polisi memberitahukannya padaku karena aku meminta bantuan pada mereka untuk mengefakuasi mobil Naruto."

"Kau bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Sakura. kau hanya gadis picik dan menjijikan"

"Kau mengetahui semuanya Suke?"

"Ya, Naru kau tahu dokumen yang semalam kau tanyakan padaku? itu adalah bukti jika Sakura memang berniat untuk mencelakai Naruto"

"Kenapa kau tak membritahukannya padaku?"

"Bukankah aku telah memberikan dokumen itu padamu?"

"Ya, tapi aku belum membacanya!"

Aku melihat Sakura yang terdiam, rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Namun aku melihat seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Ne, Sasuke kau harus menjadi milikku"

"Tidak."

Naruko menendang wajah Sakura yang masih terdusuk dilantai. Aku meringis sendiri melihatnya

"Setelah kau mencelakai Naruto kau ingin Sasuke menjadi milikmu? Gila. Kau gila Sakura. Kqu tak berfikir jika Naruto tulus menyayangimu. Hingga mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun ditolaknya karena dia tahu kau menyukai Sasuke? Dimana letak kewarasanmu?"

"Apa?"

Sakura melihatku dngan pandangan meminta kebenaran atas ucapan Naruko. Dan aku hanya memalingkan wajah darinya sebagai tanda membenarkan ucapan Naruko.

"Jadi, Naruto tidak membalas perasaanmu?"

"Ya, dan aku disini tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan Naruto pada Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk bersama. Dan kau pergilah. Jangan kau ganggu lagi hidup Sasuke. Bawa semua kegilaanmu yang membuat Naruto mati!"

Naruko menangis dan memelukku. Aku tahu Naruko sangat terpukul dengan segala kenyataan yang telah didengarnya hari ini. Aku memeluknya dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan membiarkan Sakura sendiri diruang tengah.

"Suke, kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tak akan, Aku akan disini untukmu!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dari luar kamarku. Mungkin Sakura sudah pergi dari apartemenku.

"Suke, jadi Sakura berusaha membunuh Naruto?"

"Ya, itu yang aku tahu. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Aku menuntut Naruko untuk berbaring diranjangku. Saat aku beranjak, Naruko menahan lenganku.

"Temani aku, Suke!"

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?", Dan Naruko mengangguk padaku.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku..."

Tanpa aku bisa menghindar, Naruko menarik tubuhku tepat menindihnya. Tubuhnya yang polos dan hanya terbalut selimut tanpa mengenakan apapun membuatku bisa merasakan lekukan tubuhnya. Tanpa aba aba dia langsung menciumku.

Aku membalasnya tanpa menunggu lama.

"Kau ingin aku temani atau menginginkanku?"

"Aku menginginkanmu sepanjang waktuku, Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, aku milikmu Naru!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo minna, saya datang lagi. Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang, karena saya benar benar dapat musibah kemarin jadii gakk bisa ngtik ataupun publish fic. Gomen nee. Mudah mudahan minna suka ya sama fic ini.**

 **Terimakasih untuk pada readers yang setia membaca fic sya, dan juga untuk readers yang meninggalkan jejak di kolom riview juga terimakasih karena berkat kalian saya jadi terus semangat untuk membuat fic...**

 **Akhit kata, mohon RIVIEW nya minna, arigattou...**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
